White wings
by rcr
Summary: Sasuke feels bad for her situation.He loves her and is pained to see her working in that in order to support her only living family member and herself.She lost everything. M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

AU Similar to the original but slightly different.

There will be SasuHina and NejiHina.

Rated M

Angst-tragedy-romance

_**White wings**_

Conversation

chpt 1

"Why her? Why are you going to her to satisfy yourself?

"Huh?"

"I saw you last night Naruto."

"Hmm...well...I am only trying to help her out. She needs the money."

"Agg, Naruto you could have just given her the money with no need to sleep with her?" Sasuke hissed at Naruto.

"...I...I guess...but she has pride...I...I..."

"You didn't want your money to go to waste?"

"NO! Its not that." Naruto shook his head. "DAMN IT SASUKE!"

"It's not the first time you've done it...I know...I've seen you approach her before...not only you but Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kaka-...sigh." Sasuke looked down realizing what he had done.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a while pondering. "Sasuke...have you been stalking her?"

"..."

"Sasuke if you desire her...you could have her, that is her job...nobody will know about it. I am pretty sure she'll accept. I mean, even though she is...you know...she doesn't just go with anyone. She only chooses people she knows, because she knows they won't hurt her. You can even tell her I sent you to her...just give her enough money...she needs it. Everything will be confidential."

"..." Sasuke got up and walked out of Naruto's Apartment.

"Sasuke? Sasuke wait...don't..." His door slam closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Really short chapter. I am just going to wait for the reviews...if I find enough people interested then I will continue, and the chapters will be longer than this one.

Guess who they are talking about? **ISn't so obvious?**

Review

review ** REVIEW!**

Tell me if you liked the beggining?

Next chapter you'll know who they are talking about and why she is working in that 'job'.


	2. How it all began

I do not own Naruto

AU somewhere almost like Konoha.

There will be SasuHina and NejiHina.

Rated M

Angst-tragedy-romance

Warning: Horrible grammar, horrible spelling.

_**White wings**_

how it all began

chpt 2

He walked down the dark streets, not knowing exactly where his feet were leading him to.

He still remember how innocent she was several years ago. She would have still been, if only that tragedy had never happened.

He gritted his teeth as he realized how ungreatful Konoha had been to the last two remaining Hyuugas.

2 years ago Konoha got under attack by a rival country and the Hokage sent the Hyuugas to protect Konoha. The Hyuugas had been put in the front line, both Main and Branch house. Hinata had not been sent there since she was to be protected at all cost. She was the Hyuuga heiress and her life was valuable, Neji, her cousin had been assigned to be her protector.

The Hokage and the Hyuugas become too confident, and overestimated their enemies. The enemy country joined other countries and were too many to handle, even for the Hyuugas. A distress call was send to the sand country, although waiting would be impossible, the enemy was there and they had to fight. The Hyuugas did most of the killing, reducing the enemie's number, although it cost them their lifes. After several hours of fighting the enemy had defeated all the Hyuugas and advanced on the city. All the Shinobi's were ready to defend their country even though they were outnumbered. The enemy had gone to the Hyuuga compound and ravished everything and burned it down afterwards as a sign that they had defeated one of the most powerful clans.

Neji and Hinata were hidding in the compound but had to make a quick escape when the enemy had started setting fire on the compound. He had to protect Hinata at all cost and was willing to die to protect her.

They were spotted by the enemy when they were trying to sneek out and Neji had to fight them off along with Hinata. Although...unfortunately their efforts were useless. Neji had been outnumbered and before blinding him for life, he was forced to watch as they desecrated his cousin. They had been laughed at..."Oh look at the great Hyuuga clan! Haha, we have defeat them so easily and now they are all gone, except for these pathetic ones. They are not even worth killing. Weren't they suppose to be one of the greatest clan that possesed the...hmph, so desired bloodline?"

The Kazekage brought aid and helped defeat the enemy. Gaara...uuuuggghhh, how he despise that name. Being the Kazekage and allied with Konoha was of great help, with his sand control and great army.

After the attack, the two Hyuugas were found and sent to the Hospital. Their whole clan and their grand living quarters had been destroyed along with their dignity.

When they were released from the hospital, they learned they had no more fortune or place to stay. Hiashi and the elders had made a great mistake. When they were still undecided about who would become heir to the Hyuugas, they didn't make a will. The will left all the fortune to Konoha, until a heiress was decided. Hiashi had never expected for him, Hanabi, and the rest of the clan to be killed in several hours. He had taken Hanabi to fight because he knew she was strong enough to figth and survive. Hiashi knew Hinata had not been born to fight and feared for her life if she went to battle. He had left Neji to protect her, although he thought it was not necessary. He thought they would all come back, but he was wrong. Now because of him, the two remaining Hyuugas were left in the street, with nothing.

For some days they lived with some friends, while they tried getting their own place. Hinata would go do missions and save the money. Although, Neji was no longer able to do missions and would pass most of the time cursing Hiashi, their fate and life itself. Hinata was finally able to rent a small, one bedroom apartment in the bad part of town. She moved in there with Neji, but life was hard for them.

She couldn't get that many missions because she wasn't strong and would only get petty missions. She didn't win enough money and found herself in the necessity to borrow money. Neji tried killing himself once but Hinata stopped him, and told him she needed him. Hinata needed Neji, not as a protector but as a support; someone to give her life a reason to continue living.

I started noticing her when she would walk down the road and people would murmmur and pity her. Yet they did nothing to help. Those ingrates! Her clan died for their sake, for their life, they could have atleast show their gratitude by helping them out.

I felt pity for her. How could a young, beautiful lady with class suffer this much. She had everything once, then lost it all in a blink of an eye. Sometimes I would fallowed her from the distance and make sure she arrived safely at home. Some other times I would leave money under their door. I didn't want her to suffer, she didn't deserve to, she was an heiress after all. He even felt bad for her cousin Neji. I wanted to go hug her and tell her everything would be alright. Although, I never dare go near her.

A year passed by and her situation became worst. Then came Gaara, the Kazekage.

_Flashback:_

The Kazekage had come to Konoha and I was to be his guide. Hinata catched his eye; he started to ask about her and I told him everything that happened.

His eyes were full of malice...lust as he looked at her. I couldn't stand the way he looked at her.

"She is beautiful. Where does she live?"

"Excuse me?" I was quite shocked.

"..." He would just fallow her with those disgusting, sinful eyes. Oh, how I wanted to rip them off.

"Kazeka-"

"Leave...I don't need of your assistance anymore."

"But-"

"I said...LEAVE!"

"Very well." my eyes narrowed. '_I don't trust him. What is he up to? Why does he keep on asking about Hinata and looking that way at her?'_

I started fallowing him, careful that he would not notice me. Now, I knew why he wanted me to leave and it angered me.

He had stopped you and started talking to you, caressing your face. You were afraid, that was apparent in your eyes.

I couldn't hear what he was saying and it annoyed me, I needed to know what he was saying.

He cornered you on a wall and pressed his body against yours, whispering to your ear. While he was talking to you, I could see your innocent, angelic face go through many emotions. Whatever he was telling you, was getting to you, you were falling in his trap. Finally you started walking with him, walking, walking, and arriving to his temporary house.

_End of Flashback._

That is were it all started...with Gaara of the sand. That bastard made you take the life you have now. I will always recent him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, this is what got her to the situation she is now. Her job.

REVIEW! I LIVE ON REVIEWs! REVIEWs! I will only continue if I get enough reviews.

In the next chapter you will see what Gaara told Hinata.


	3. the manor

I do not own Naruto

AU somewhere almost like Konoha.

There will be SasuHina and NejiHina.

Rated M for language (and some other things...later on the chaptrs.)

Angst-tragedy-romance

Warning: Horrible grammar, horrible spelling.

AN: also there will be a bit of Shika/Hina interaction...nothing bad but just to let you know.

_**White wings**_

the manor

chpt 3

"I don't get it Shika...Why do you always want to do this?" She gaved him a questioning look.

His gaze lifted up and he looked deeply into her eyes. "Because you are good at this."

She gaved a little laugh. "But you always win Shika." She looked down again.

"Sure, but you are always a challenge. More than Ino that is for sure. Its troublesome to even try playing with her, she has no clue what is goin on."

"..."

Shikamaru looked at her for a while before speaking "Its better this way."

She quickly looked up at him.

"Neji...he might be blind but...he has ears." He looked down again before looking up again. "This house has very thin walls."

"This is a really big manor...There are rooms far away from Neji's room."

"...checkmate." He looked up at her and saw her pout. "I win again."

"sigh...I loose again. Want to play some more?" She gave him a smile.

"Hmm..." Shikamaru stretched out his arms as he gave a loud yawn. "No, lets talk."

"Aahh...about what?" Hinata asked as she started putting away the board game.

Shikamaru started looking at the place, he got up and walked toward the door. He slid the door open and looked outside, then walked outside. The room they were in was in front of a pond that was surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"Sigh..." He turned to look at Hinata who had just finished putting away the game. "He gaved you this manor?"

She walked up next to him and looked at the pond, she then eyed the entire manor that was infront of them. It was quite big, not as big as the Hyuuga complex but big. "Yes." Her sight didn't move at all.

"Want to watch the clouds with me?"

Her sight switched to his face and she gaved him a small smile. "Of course." With this, he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the roof; once up there, he layed her gently on the tile roof. He looked at her for a while before settling himself next to her and looked up at the clouds. There was silence for a few minutes before Shikamaru spoke.

"He is coming in three days...just thought you would like to know."

"...thanks."

"Hmn...you don't deserve this Hinata."

"Its fate...I suppose..." Hinata leered at him for a momment but then looked away.

"I thought that was your cousin's thinking, not yours."

"..."

"...Sorry...I know you've passed through a really hard time all these years."

"Don't be sorry...like I said before...its fate."

"...I am sorry..."

"I said it was alr-"

"When Gaara brought me here...I am sorry...sigh...I..."

"Its alright Shikamaru." Hinata turned to look at him and saw the fustration in his face expression. She entwined her hand with his, he turned and looked at her smiling face. His face relaxed and he smiled back.

"Well...I think its time for me to go." He let go of her hand as he stood up. Hinata just sat up and looked at him for a momment.

"I always enjoy your company Shika. I hope to see you soon." She gaved him a small smile then she got up.

Shikamaru took out some money then handed it to her. "Here." She looked at it, then at him.

"Do you still feel guilty?"

"Yes...but that doesn't matter...take the money." He shoved the money into her hands before jumping off the roof and heading toward the manors main door.

Hinata just stood there looking at his retreating form.

---

On his way out of the manor, Shikamaru froze when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was standing across Hynata's manor, and he was sneering at him. Shikamaru just gaved him an "Hmph.", put his hands in his pant pockets and walked away.

---

Sasukes POV:

Sasuke was burning with anger. About two hours ago he had seen Shikamaru enter the manor and barely came out.

_'What the hell were they doing that took them two hours?'_ He wanted so badly to burst into the manor and demand an answer from her, but he knew better. Sure, it might seem he didn't have any right over her but he felt he did. Why? Because nobody knew Hinata like he did. Sure, he never talked to her or anything but he would always be watching from afar and even closer than anyone would imagine. He doesn't like to call it stalking...but it was. He learned her true character and was not a fool by the mask she would wear.

She had a mask of confidence, openmindedness, carelessness...unconcerned, when in reality in the inside she was breaking. In the confinement of her home she would cry herself till her eyes went dry. He knew, he heard and it hurted him to hear her break. Everytime one of her _customers_ left, she would cry and he could sense the shame, the disgust she felt.

Yes, it hurted him too see her that way yet he did nothing. He was just like the rest of Konoha, ungrateful...he knew but did nothing to help her. He was a coward.

He knew she didn't want this, he knew she belittle herself...mostly because of what Gaara would tell her. Gaara, that despicable man. He always brought her self down with his venomous words. Every suffering Hinata was passing by was the red head demon's fault, he was to blame.

-0-

-Inside the manor-

Hinata stayed in the roof, she sat down and looked at the money Shikamaru had given her.

"Sigh."

_'Gaara is coming in 3 more days. I better prepare a room...'_ She then remember what Shikamaru had told her about Neji. _'the room that is the farthest from Neji's room.'_

Gaara was always gentle with her but his words were always harsh.

She started remebering everything he had told her in the past and her eyes started watering. She quickly whiped her eyes though.

Maybe it had been faith for her to meet him...Maybe it was.

**Flashback:**

Hinata had barely come from a mission and was walking home.

'Sigh. I didn't make enought money. I need more missions.'

"Hyuuga Hinata?" A cold voice startled her from her thought, she quickly turn to where the voice came from.

"Ahhh...y-yes?"

"I've heard what happened to you...of all the troubles you've passed for a while." Hinata just stared at him without saying a word. "Do you remember me? Do you know who I am? " A smirk slowly appeared in his face.

"I-I think so...are you the Kazekage?"

"Hn." Gaara closed his eyes slowly then opened them again, to show that she was right.

"Ahh...its nice meeting you. Sorry...but I-I have to go home...N-neji is wai-"

Her eyes widened when his hand shot up toward her face. She thought he was going to hit her but instead was surprised when he started caressing her face.

"You are beautiful. So innocent." Lustful eyes locked with fearful white eyes.

Hinata was not feeling confortable at all. She wanted to slap his hand away and ran away; still she found herself unable to do any of this.

"Kazekage please-"

"Its Gaara to you." His hand started playing with her hair. "Tell me Hinata, how does it feel to be without money? Having to be the one responsible for a love one..." He stopped playing with her hair and looked into her eyes. "yet not be able to help your love one and yourself. How does being weak, useless and pathetic feel like? he. "

Hinata's lip started trembling a bit. Gaara then reached to her lips and started caressing them. "Don't do that because it tempts me."

"I...I need to go." Hinata gaved a step back but Gaara also gaved a step forward. Hinata tried getting away from him by backing away but it was no use since he just fallowed; finally her back hit a wall and Gaara stood in front of her. He then proceeded to press his body on her, making her gasp, and he smirk at the feeling of his body against her petite body.

"I can help you...for something in return."

_' What is he thinking? Why is he doing this?' _ "I don't n-need your help...I..."

"Yes you do. You are alone in this world and you will not survive it alone. Your friends and everyone has deserted you once they learned of your tragedy. An ex-hyuuga heiress that lost her virginity by the hands of sound nins and who knows who else...lost her honor. Hmph, who would marry someone like you? You might be beautiful, still no one would marry you. In everyone's eyes you are weak, useless, pathetic, pityful and poor being that is not worth their time or love. No only are you failed in love but also financially. You are good to one, you are weak, you can't replace the genius of your cousin. Maybe if your cousin wasn't blind...then maybe you might have some honor or live a better life. Too bad he had to be blinded and everything had to rest in you...because you are just too weak and can't handle the world by yourself. Now...I do see, unlike the rest, some use for you."

Hinata was on the verge of crying but tried to hold in the tears. His words were harsh, although in a way she did feel he was right. Everyone did seem to abandon his cousin and her since what happened to them. Since her parents were alive she had known she was weak and useless. Now that he added some more 'great qualities', she felt horrible and useless.

Her eyes went from fear to thinking, then to realization. _ 'I am useless. Neji I am sorry.'_

Gaara of course noticed the change in her eyes and smiled. "I know Neji is blind and that you can't get enough money to support him or yourself." He looked to his left then back at her. "Just look where you both ended up living...a dump. --- Listen up Hinata...up to now, you have only shown your uselessness. Hmn, how about I propose something?" His right hand cupped her chin. "How about a little fuck, eh?" Hinata let out a gasp and Gaara started laughing. "Oh, come on! Its not like you've never done it before. If I asked Neji he would surely agree with me. Sigh, look, you might not be worth anything but you are a very pretty girl...anybody would certainly want to fuck you. If it makes you feel better of yourself, I'll take you out of this dump, help you and your cousin financialy. Maybe like that you won't feel as bad."

Hinata was shocked by his words, she still couldn't believe what he was offering her.

"Y-you want me to...but...I can't..." She started looking around as if searching for someone.

"What do you have to loose? You've lost everything already. Why care what people think if they are the ones that pushed to this. Huh? Come with me...let me make you feel you are worth something." He then let go of her and pushed himself off her.

Hinata looked at the floor, thinking about his words.

"Are you coming?" He gaved her a glance then started walking. Hinata hesitated for a while but then started walking after him.

**-End of flashback-**

"My saviour?" her eyes started to become moist just remembering.

Hinata got up and jump off the roof, landing with style. She quickly headed to the farthest room in the manor to prepare a room; crying her eyes out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: O.K. So this is what is going on. Shikamaru slept once with Hinata...don't worry You'll read that in a later chapter. Shikamaru feels kind of guilty and spends time with her, either with a good match, looking at the clouds or just talking. I decided Shikamaru will have an important part of this fic. So this won't be the last time you see him. Sasuke will be more on later chapters. He will soon meet Hinata. Yes, Gaara is a bad bad boy!

If you didn't like the chapter..then don't bother reviewing...don't waste my time.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

AN: Don't worry if you didn't understand some things. You'll figure it later on...as the story continues.

Also. I had no time to double check for errors. Sorry, but don't flame. I'll check it later on...I've had a really tight schedual (Sorry if I've been too grumpy lately because I have been working different shifts...and my sleep has been messed up. Sigh.)


End file.
